


He Was Never Mine to Have

by Jesstabulous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesstabulous/pseuds/Jesstabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to miss someone when you never truly had them to begin with. How was<br/>she supposed to watch him leave knowing he was going with her heart in his hands. Sad ficlet. (Ariel/Hook)(A/U)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Never Mine to Have

  _A/N: This muse caught me off guard while I was listening to Lana Del Rey’s – Summertime Sadness. It’s a short little snippet but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. It’s certainly a very different tone and mood from my other Hook/Ariel fic Part of His World._

* * *

 

The most painful thing she had ever done was let him go.   
  


Ariel felt a deep sadness in her heart weighing her down as the tears streamed down her cheeks silently.   
  
She had foolishly imagined she could have been enough for him, for this rebellious Pirate of the seven seas on a quest of revenge. If only she could have quenched his thirst for love, but it would never be her haunting his dreams at night. It would never be her brilliant red hair or hypnotizing eyes that would hold his attention. At least not for long.  
  
It had only been a matter of time before he was bound to leave her. It came sooner rather then later.   
  
He had stayed with her in Neverland for so many years and yet still his mind was purposed towards only one. It was heartbreaking in the most primal of ways. She had tried everything in her trade of tricks and still she couldn’t breach the walls built so high around his heart. What they shared had been on the surface, a façade of love.   
  
As the ship touched the horizon of the seas she bit back a sob, her teeth digging painfully into her bottom lip, nearly breaking the skin, in an effort to keep her grounded and sane. So many years of her time wasted, how naive was she to think a man would ever fall for a creature like her.   
  
She could have lured him back with a song, forced him to stay – but it would have been a mockery of what she truly wanted. Her soul would never be satisfied with that. If she were to have him she wanted him of his own volition, wanted him whole.    
  
Ariel desperately wanted him to love her.   
  
It was doomed from the start though. Every moment tainted by the memory of another, ever touch sullied by thoughts of another woman lost to him. Why couldn’t he see that she was right there, that she was the now?   
  
He was an obsessive man though; she should have expected nothing less from such a strong and stubborn man as him.   
  
She wanted love and devotion that fierce. She wanted to experience pure passion that intense. She wanted to know what it was like to be loved so deeply and true.   
  
Ariel envied that other woman, the shadow of a person that had never let them be.  
  
There were a few ghosting moments of hope where she thought maybe he had fallen in love with her. For the briefest of moments as he told her he had to go she thought the words had pained him to say. Like the action of leaving her here was difficult for him to do. It was a fanciful notion that she would hold onto.   
  
Maybe one day her Killian would return for her.

Perhaps he would avenge his old true love and his heart would finally come to rest, and eventually be able to move on. Hopefully if that time ever came to pass he would seek her out again.

She so dearly wished that one day her Pirate would return to her.   

  


End file.
